GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki's Request for Promotions page. Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat and Discussion Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests MHM - Demotion I set it up not because he is my enemy, but for the reason, that he is worst user on GMW. He abused his powers against me for a thing, that anyone could do. You can block me or even report me to VSTF MHM for setting this request. Vote away - Indep (talk) 13:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mant (Talk) 13:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (talk) 13:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 16:27, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't understand why you're saying he should be demoted. If it's just something between you and him then you should settle it between yourselves, not with a community demotion request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Honestly, I could write something large here, but the way he solves disputes (AKA mass deletions and banning) just makes me groan, and the fact that he considers Facebook messages an excuse to block is a great representation of his admin 'skills.' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 16:27, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests August 2016 Admin Election Monk and Mant promoted. Closed by LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) To view the result, please see GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/August 2016 Administrator Election. TheIndependent40 - Demotion Closed as '''Unsuccessful' by'' Boomer8 (Contact) 20:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) was alerted of a message independent sent a user on Facebook. The user contacted me in chat and showed me three images, of independent making fun of me. I blocked him, and it was suggested i post a demotion request. http://prnt.sc/c8kbuy http://prnt.sc/c8kc2q http://prnt.sc/c8kcaf With that said, vote away. MHM August 21, 2016 Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - User:OriginalSkin1969 (Talk) 22:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC *'No' - Monk Talk 23:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 01:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No '- JakVenomHD (talk) 04:35, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No - '''Feniksxx *'No''' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Honestly, I've never thought that Indep has been fit for a staff position, and some of his actions during his time with rights have backed this up. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *I don't really see how this is makes it necessary for a demotion. I mean, it was a private conversation that wasn't even supposed to be seen by anybody. User:OriginalSkin1969 (Talk) 22:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Demotion's are performed when it involves racism, or the wiki is in danger. I don't see how this poses either. My decision is also based on two of my own wiki's chat guidelines. While Independent hasn't got the best of reputations, it certainly doesn't call for a demotion just because of what he said outside of the wiki. If it becomes a problem within the wiki, it wouldn't just be a demotion, it would be a block. The rules of the wiki apply to the wiki, and not Facebook. Monk Talk 23:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *As said by everyone else, it's a Facebook chat, and even worse, it's a Facebook chat with no context or even any proof that it's Indep at all. You can't just cherry pick 1 or 2 quotes from a convo and expect that to fly. And it's not like Facebook messages could be manipulated anyway... ~ Gunshow (T, ) 01:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Doesn't seem like a big deal. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Everyone has been either attacked or abused somehow online, but I think a demotion on this one isn't necessary, if this was done on the MW chat it would probably be a different story, if they continue to abuse or harass you, block them on Facebook and contact their help services, but I do know how you feel, ups for you to not contributing back. - JakVenomHD (talk) 04:38, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Gunshow20 - Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey all, I am Jim and I am running for the patroller position. It should be obvious by now that I am way overqualified for this position. I have than most of the current active staff, and I achieved this in a short amount of time. On this wiki in particular, I have a lot of history in staff experience as I served in the [http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Myths_Wiki:Staff?diff=prev&oldid=34802 prestigious Bureaucrat rank] for over one year, which I learned a lot about staffing and keeping a wiki active. Speaking of activity, I am active on this wiki every day, and when I am not editing, I am checking out Wiki Activity to see what's up on the wiki. In fact, I have reported about 3 or 4 vandals to the admins, which is the primary goal of the patrollers. I have exquisite grammar skills and can turn a minor myth into encyclopedic quality, as well as skills in Wiki and CSS coding. I believe I am professional enough to join the GTA Myths Wiki staff, and uphold it's reputation. --'Gunshow' (T, ) 05:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - 'Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter' 05:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC)' *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 07:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - User:Myth hunting master July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 20:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:41, July 28, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:04, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Well, there's absolutely no crux in turning down this request, absolutely not. You've relatively worked hard for the wiki although it was certain at a stage that you won't get a shot but that didn't daunt your efforts which somehow describes your dedication towards the wiki, just like any old school veteran. One should ponder over future circumstances since GTA VI is probably in a very uncertain oblivion, hopefully, with your addition, we'll never stop and will surely hold this wiki upto the adequate standard and regularly updated. I mean, there was a vision that all of us, all retro members would once again work and somehow, we are back again, I think time is grateful to us but who knows what will strike soon, so we must be prepared as an invincible wall. A dignified friend but above all, loyal to the wiki. There's a long long way from now, for all of us, this might be a start of a journey and a new era. I hold the view, that you deserve even better and good luck to you, Jim. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 05:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *I am skeptical of reintroducing you back into the staff, as you have proved that you can be toxic at times. But I do believe that you genuinely care about the wiki; and you have put in a lot of effort and time into improving it. So I'm open to the idea of promoting you to patroller. Let's see what happens. Boomer8 (Contact) 07:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *You are sufficient for the patroller position, no doubt. - Mantiix July 27, 2016 (UTC) *As with Boomer, I think you've proved your capable. Please don't f*ck it up though - seriously. You've proven you can be a danger, but I really think you've made up for it, your recent contributions have been excellent and in general, you have been really helpful. You're a great guy once you get talking :) Monk Talk 20:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *I think Jim would make a good Patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:41, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Mantiix - Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I'm Mantiix and you all already know me. I was a staff member before and was demoted for right reasons. After that I changed from a immature to mature user. I edited a lot on this wiki and I'm nominated for the user of the month, my edits showed how I care for the wiki and that I'm always for the wiki with or without additional rights. I have 3000+ general edits and 1100+ article edits. I cleaned label categories, added a bunch of infoboxes, map locations, photos, fixed grammar mistakes and created new articles. I think I'm ready for this position, thank you. - Mantiix 15:51, 24 July, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - TheIndependent40 (talk) 15:02, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 15:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - User:Myth hunting master July 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - ''The Gangster'' 10:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 15:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 21:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes - Hank ' Comments *Can't think of any reason to say no. --'Gunshow' (T, ) 15:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *I think you've done enough to earn another shot at it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *You really matured lately. And put a lot of effort in on the wiki. A yes from me. Monk Talk 15:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Monkeypolice188 - Patroller Closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 02:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Monk, you've probably heard of me by now. I'm pretty active here, and always check recent discoveries (but only really comment on ones I'm interested in), though I'm not that well known for myth hunting. I am mostly known for my community-based input here, as well as my massive Infobox revamp a few months back, which revamped the style of infoboxes and the consequent consistency of such. I am applying after being recommended (and subsequently backed up by the opinions of others to this suggestion), and hope to bring a good community-based system to this wiki and maintain peace and the ability to continue myth hunters for others without having drama as a distraction here. Please go ahead and place your votes. I'm open to criticism (lightly, jeez), and I don't mind what your vote is. Monk Talk 16:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' ---''Andrey'' 17:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - User:Myth hunting master July 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:37, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'- -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't care about what happened with Matt, you didn't know that he was bad. You're perfect for a Patroller. --''Andrey'' 17:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) *I think you are a very good user and well qualified for a staff position. Boomer8 (Contact) 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *You are already experienced in holding a staff position, so you should do well. User:Myth hunting master July 8, 2016 (UTC) *Definitely patroller worthy. You manage well on other wikis. Edit count isn't everything, it doesn't always need to be; things make up for that. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *You're definitely qualified for the position. You're also the first person I've seen to put the "Votes" and "Comments" headings the correct size. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Monk is a very good solid user. He would be a great Patroller and reliable staffer for the community. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Indep - Patroller Closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 02:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I want to apply for patroller, because not of meeting for requirements, but to make this Wikia better! My goal is to make this wiki the best! Votes *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth hunting master July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - One True Slash *'No' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix - 9:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank *'Yes'- -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You are vey active here and meet all the patroller requirements, so I think you would make a fine patroller. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *You deserve it, mate. You meet all the requirements and you are a great guy.-One True Slash *I am confused what he is going for, is he going for patroller or Discussion Moderator??-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) **Discussion Moderator isn't a position. It is included with patroller promotion. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) *Considering you can barely even use a signature on this wiki, only ever comment on pages rather than edit, and do things like this (it was once a page), I really don't think you're worthy of being staff here. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) **A random joke article he made on a wiki that is compeltely unrelated wiki a while ago is hardly a reason why someone is not be a good staff member, but whatever floats your boat. --Gunshow (T, ) ***Not sure what "compeltely" means, but I think it shows that he's immature, maybe too much for the position. I haven't decided yet. Monk Talk 12:10, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *A good user who is regularly active. Would make a fine Patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Matthew 103 Demotion Closed as Successful by [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Matthew is a former admin, demoted for inactivity. His last activity was on March 28. I think it's time to demote him his staff position. What do y'all think. User:Myth hunting master July 5, 2016 (UTC) Votes * Demote him - Indep 22:41 GMT+1 05.07.2016 *'Yes' - --''SMG'' 20:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Hank 7:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix July 10:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't think there is any need to demote a user who had just recently been placed in the inactive staff last month. I'd prefer to give him a little more time to decide if he wants to continue his job here, considering the amount of edits he has put in here. Boomer8 (Contact) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *We've given him enough time to get online. Sources show he has been online on Facebook a few days ago, proving that he is just neglecting his position here. Bcrats have kept him in the staff roster since ages and this time he won't get away for sure. AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *No country for old man.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. He is inactive for a long time. I don't think that he cares for this wiki anymore. - Mantiix July 6, 10:21, 2016 (UTC) *He's been gone for a while now and even when he is here he doesn't do much. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC)